Blood Lust
by Project Shadow
Summary: ShadAmy. Is the heart a little box of feelings or a little blood font? What happens when your own heart needs both of them to live? Especially when those feelings and that blood doesn't belong to you? Complete. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. No surprises there X3 I own my three Shadow plushies though! -Huggles them tightly-

_**A/N:**__ Just an idea that came into my head whilst my boyfriend was annoying me by playing 'Super Mario World' until he completed it all in one go... -Rolls eyes at him- __**ShadAmy and implied Knuxouge. **__Warning! Contains: Blood (from the start) and scenes of a _sexual nature

_I'd like to thank everyone who helped me with this, through MSN, AIM and PM's. :3 - You know who you all are. I hope lol_

**Blood Lust**

A small, frail hand reached up and unsteadily put her hand on the side of the bath; a red liquid running down the crisp white porcelain as soon as the contact was made. Green eyes scanned over the once clean vinyl floor; thick blood covered the entire area. Looking to her slashed wrists, she swore under her breath. Why had that not worked? She didn't want to live with the guilt of what she had done and what she had become. As she tried to get up from her knelt position by the tub, her hand slipped along the polished surface and she fell face first into the blood. A small whimper came from her form as the liquid made contact with her tongue, she fought the strong urge that overcame her to lap at it, but it was too strong. Getting shakily to her hands and knees, she took a long lick at the blood and a small sigh of contentment fell from her form. Shutting her eyes, she continued to collect the sweet liquid on her tongue. In realising what she was doing, Amy jumped back and fell onto her side in horror. How could she? That was disgusting! Why had _he_ done this to her? Her eyes suddenly turned a darker shade of green and she forced herself to sit up, had he wanted to punish her? Torture her? She had killed her love because of him! Drained every last drop from his heroic body!

Setting her head in her hands, she mulled over what she had done. It _had_ been a normal evening; she was finally out with Sonic, when all of a sudden an urge burst forth from within her. She had grabbed the hero's arm and sank her fangs into his neck! Shuddering slightly at her thoughts, she looked up to the ceiling. She had only been with the other hedgehog for only a matter of hours; she thought she could control it... That's why she had ordered the 'protection' of the one who did this to her away, but his words of warning hadn't been any concern to her then; but now?

A sigh fell from her lips as she forced herself to stand up; the pink hedgehog then looked to her wrists. She couldn't believe she had actually had the guts to slice them apart, but it was no use. Shadow had failed to tell her any way to kill herself; maybe she should not have been so hasty in telling him to leave. She sighed again as she thought about the crimson tainted hedgehog, he had been missing for many years and when he came back; he had changed. Amy knew something was 'wrong' with him, his eyes were just... Not Shadow, but she had thought nothing more of it.

Then he had 'pounced' on her when he had offered to help her home with her groceries and now, she was exactly like him. Curling her hands into fists, a snarl came to her face as she walked out of the blood soaked bathroom and quickly changed into a black skirt and a black top, thinking it wouldn't be wise to walk around covered in blood. Walking to her window, she jumped out of it and landed softly on the ground. Looking around to make sure she wasn't seen jumping from such a height, the rose female stalked in the direction of Station Square Park.

Crimson eyes viewed the city below him, smoke swirling around his form like unholy smog. Raising his hand, he took a drag from the half smoked cigarette in his grasp; breathing the vile fume into his lungs, then out into the crisp air. He figured since he was already dead, it wouldn't matter. Taking one last toke on the white stick, he threw it over the edge of the hill and folded his arms; releasing the smoke into the atmosphere once more. Closing his eyes to block out the vast arrangement of lights below him, he contemplated throwing himself from the grassy ledge; but pride kept his feet firmly where they were. His mind then travelled to his '_friends_', more to the point: the last he saw of them. He had killed each and every one of them. Rouge, Knuckles, Tails... Amy... A sudden dull ache came from within his chest; he had not seen the pink hedgehog for awhile now - not since he had changed her. She had been an accident... as had Rouge.

The lust for blood had taken hold of him when he first met with Rouge when he returned. He had ripped her throat open, drinking every last drop of the sweet, red liquid from her body. It had been so quick, the ivory bat hadn't even put up a fight to try and subdue him. Then there was Knuckles; he had been utterly pissed when he had found his girlfriend on the floor of her mansion with the ebony hedgehog looking down at her, blood dripping from his lips and staining his white chest fur.

He had not been so easy. The echidna had attacked Shadow with such aggression, it surfaced a violent reaction from the onyx hedgehog that he had almost punched the red male's head off. The sight of the echidna's life essence pouring from his nose was the final straw to the thirsty hedgehog. He had rushed forward and grabbed Knuckles' face and ripped his neck to the side, sinking his fangs deeply into the guardian's neck. His blood had not been as sweet as Rouge's, but it satisfied his thirst.

Shadow opened his eyes to world around him again. He felt no remorse for what he had done to Knuckles or Rouge, although they had been accidents. Reaching into his quills, he brought out a cigarette packet and tapped one out from the depths. Looking to the little white stick a frown came over his face, what was he doing? Sighing slightly, he took it between his lips and dragged it from the pack, then nestling the pack in its place in his black and red spikes. Lighting it with a weak chaos spear, he took a deep breath and turned his back on the illuminated city; making his way down the slope back into the main areas of Station Square park. Taking the cigarette between his index and middle finger, as his crimson eyes watched the smoke rise to the sky; his mind travelled back to the pink female. She had been minding her own business, walking home from the supermarket, her arms weighed down by bags full of groceries. He had followed her until she paused in her journey to sit on a bench. He didn't make a move towards her or any sound so he didn't frighten her, but when she acknowledged his presence; the bone crushing hug he had received was intense.

That had been a mistake on her part. He had offered to help her carry the bags home for her, not intending to do any physical harm to the rose female. But because he had felt something much stronger for her than mere friendship, his body was urging him to do horrible things to her. He had resisted the urge for as long as he could, he really had. With one silent pounce, he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and fangs embedded in her delicate neck. He could feel her resisting his suffocating hold and his penetrating teeth; but that only made things worse. He held her even tighter and sank his teeth in even more; his body not satisfied leaving her with life. When he had drained every last drop from her body, he loosened his hold and her pale, lifeless body fell at his feet. His crimson eyes stared down at her and the feeling of loss quickly consumed him, almost making him cry out with an extra loud expletive. Kneeling next to her, he brought his own wrist to his deadly canines and slit it open. Rich, red blood ran from the wound and he immediately let it drip into the females open mouth. Thinking it was too late, he picked her up and fled to her house, leaving the forgotten groceries scattered along the path.

Of course, she survived; but she had ordered him out of her house once she had been 're-born'; but he did not leave without words of warning to the pink hedgehog. The ebony hedgehog clenched his fists and took an angry drag from his cigarette. He had been careless and now he had no one. Tails had been the last of his acquaintances to perish by his hands and all for not telling him where Sonic was. Unfortunately he never did find out where he was, but he must still be alive; Eggman had not yet taken hold of Station Square. Shaking thoughts of the blue hero and the scientist from his head, the ebony male took another drag from the cigarette; he didn't need to think about them anymore. All he needed to worry about was where his next meal was coming from. His soul was most certain to go straight to Hell if he was ever to perish; he had killed so many. Not including those who called themselves his friends.

Shadow looked to the so-called 'cancer stick' between his fingers and threw it to the floor in distain. Walking within the compounds of the park, his deep ruby eyes scanned the darkness for anyone he could take his 'self-loathing' out on. As he carried on stalking along the dark path, a figure sat on a bench in the distance caught his attention. A smirk crossed his face as he steadily began to approach them. As the onyx male got closer he could see a pair of pink furred legs and he immediately halted, eyes wide. Was that... _Amy_? He let his eyes travel from her legs up her curvy body to her face. It was definitely Miss Rose; those gleaming emerald eyes could belong to no other. He made no move to go to her; he was content to just stare at her from afar.

It was when those same entrancing eyes turned to him that he walked up to her. When he received a glare from the rose female, he frowned. She was still angry at him... She should be thankful! He did bring her back to 'life'. Sitting beside her on the wooden seat, he did not utter a word; although he made a slight grunt of annoyance when she moved, putting distance between them. What the fuck did she want from him? An apology? Not a chance in Hell.

Jet eyes scanned the muddy path that lead to the seat as she settled herself away from the onyx male. He had been the last Mobian she had wanted to see tonight, if ever. Looking to him out of the corner of her eye, she turned to face him with a frown. She wanted to know why. Why he had 'saved' her, why he was here now and most importantly; why he had attacked her in the first place. Above all else she wanted to know how to get rid of this curse _he_ had placed upon her. Amy continued to watch the male next to her until he either spoke to her or disappeared back to where he came from. Hoping for the latter, she then got caught up in her thoughts about what she had done to herself earlier and quickly gazed to her healed, but scarred, wrists. This action had obviously gotten the ebony hedgehogs attention because before she could resist, he had one of her hands in his. Amy pulled back on her hand, but as he turned his burning orbs to her, she looked away in shame. A small growl of disapproval came from him as he threw her hand back at her.

"Why?" she heard herself ask and she inwardly cursed herself. She hadn't wanted to be the one to initiate a conversation and she wasn't even sure she wanted to converse with the hedgehog that had 'killed' her.

"Why what?" he asked in reply, leaning back against the bench; his arms now dangling over the back as he looked to her.

"It's nothing" she stated, still not wanting to talk to him. Shadow shrugged and shut his eyes

"If you say so..." he said in disinterest. A yawn then erupted from his form and Amy shuddered slightly as she saw his fangs glistening in the scarce light. As silence deafened the area they were sat in, it made the pink hedgehog feel uncomfortable.

"Why me Shadow?" she spoke quietly, now averting her gaze from his now open eyes. A grunt followed her question and she thought that he wasn't going to answer her

"It was nothing personal; that I assure you" he muttered, closing his eyes again; awaiting more questions he knew that were going to come forth. Amy bit her lip as she looked at his relaxed form. That was one of her questions answered; now the others were begging to be asked.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, bringing her legs up underneath her; protecting herself from his words.

"I refuse to answer a question to which the answer is obvious," he stated, opening one ruby eye to stare at her "Why did you try and kill yourself?" Amy bristled at the question he asked, she should have known he'd ask her about the wounds. Looking to the floor she shook her head slightly, trying to indicate that she didn't want to divulge that information to him. "It is only fair for me to ask questions to you. Now are you going to answer?" Amy turned her head and glared at him freely.

"Why do you think?" she hissed in anger "Because of what _you_ did to me..." she trailed off and folded her arms, keeping her erratic emotions locked within. A small frown appeared on Shadow's face, she was hiding something from him. "Were you the one who killed Knuckles and Rouge?" she asked turning to stare at him, looking for any signs that he might be lying. Shadow turned to face her with a scowl, his eyes burning with slight outrage.

"Why ask questions you already know the answer to?" he responded, getting comfortable facing her. The pink female shrugged to his inquiry, looking into his eyes. A strange feeling welled up within her and something rushed downwards. In realising what was happening, she scowled and turned away from his eyes.

"Why do you stink of cigarette smoke?" she asked, avoiding the question she wanted to ask the most. A slight chuckle came from the onyx hedgehog, as he had been asking himself the same question.

"I assumed because I was already 'dead', it wouldn't matter" he smirked, awaiting her reaction

"You smell so gross though!" she exclaimed. A scowl replaced Shadow's smirk and he rolled his eyes, not saying a word. It was his choice, not hers. "Shadow..." Noticing her hesitation, he grunted to tell her she had his attention. When she didn't utter another word, he began to get agitated

"Yes?" he encouraged further, he then noticed her shoulders were bunched up. Was she... Crying? A slight sob from her form answered his minds question "What's the matter now?"

"Tell me how I can destroy myself. I can't live like this Shadow," she paused to look to the onyx male with blood tears running down her cheeks "I won't. I've killed someone and I don't know how I can live with the guilt"

"Nonsense," Shadow growled out. Just thinking about what the pink female wanted to do to herself surfaced strange and unwanted feelings within him, feelings that he did not understand. "Guilt is nothing but the mind playing tricks with your emotions. Who did you kill? That rabbit friend of yours?" He knew he was being hypocritical, but anything was better than telling her the truth.

"No, not Cream..." more tears welled up in Amy's eyes as she thought of her best friend. She didn't even know where the young doe was.

"Who was it then?" He asked in a slightly rude tone, his patience running out with the females tears. When she rounded on him with angry eyes, he scoffed slightly and stared boringly back at her. More tears fell from the female's eyes as she stood from her seat and started away from the onyx male. He was about to jump up and demand an answer from her, but when she turned and faced him; the look in her eyes made him stop. Tears were cascading down her cheeks, making little bloody rivers through her fur

"Sonic..." she whispered to him. Turning into the night, she began to run away from the one who had turned her into a monster.

_A/N: Part one of two. The second part will have the lemon. -Sweatdrop-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. No surprises there X3 I own my three Shadow plushies though! -Huggles them tightly-

**A/N: **_I changed it into three parts, mainly because the Lemon is quite a way aways. -Sweatdrop- It will definitely be in the next chapter._

- - -

Shadow sat dumbfounded. Amy had killed his rival? But how? Crossing his legs, he looked up at the night sky; thoughts in turmoil. He should have known that she would not have taken his warning into consideration. He shook his head and looked in the direction Amy had disappeared in. Why had he felt such powerful emotions when she was talking about killing herself? Surely he shouldn't care! _But you do..._Shadow's ears folded back against his head as he heard a contradicting voice in his head. It had been so long since he had heard its chasting tone, he thought it had perished. His mind then travelled back to the rose hedgehog, why did she run when she told him who she had feasted upon? He didn't care if the faker lived or died, albeit _he _had wanted to be the one to pierce his fangs into the blue hero's neck.

Then the answer hit him; she had _loved_ him and then she had taken his life. Shadow passed his gaze back into the sky; he could have saved her from that pain... But he didn't. Was her current pain his fault? _Hardly, you didn't kill him. _A huge yawn erupted from him as his thoughts stayed with the rose hedgehog, choosing to ignore his minds last comment. He stayed perfectly still and waited for her to return, she was a hedgehog of habit after all. Shadow knew that from watching her from afar and her constant fan-girl following of his adversary. Shaking his head, he pulled another cigarette from the packet in his quills and lit it; the smoke swirling into the sky as he got lost in his thoughts once more.

-

Coming to one of the many exits of the park, the pink hedgehog viciously wiped away her tears with the back of her gloveless hands. She had never meant to give that much information to Shadow, nor to have talked to him for that long. She had truly forgotten what it was like being around him. Gripping at her quills, she couldn't help but wonder what Sonic thought of her from his place up in Heaven. She looked up to the night sky with a sad smile, he was looking down on her; she was sure of it. _But you killed him, why would he?_ Her mind stated, instantly wiping the smile from her lips.

Looking to the floor she cursed silently. She didn't have anyone, save the hedgehog who did this to her. _Shadow..._ The dark hedgehog was all she had left, no matter how much she didn't want him to be. She _needed_ him and that brought awash of feelings within her, including the one she had received when he had looked at her so intently, she realised that she needed his companionship and his conversations; no matter how bland they were. Turning to face the park again, she took a deep breath and stalked back to the bench she had left the crimson tainted hedgehog on. As she approached the seat, she could see him smoking. Making a face, she waited for him to finish the disgusting habit he had acquired.

--

The ebony hedgehog could feel someone watching him and as he looked around, his gaze met the one of a disapproving pink hedgehog. Chuckling slightly, he stood and threw the half finished cigarette to the floor before walking up to her. He stared into her emerald eyes and a small smirk graced his muzzle. He had been right, she had returned as predicted. He made no attempt to talk to her, awaiting an apology or something from the little pink vampire in front of him. When all he received were troubled and accusing looks from her, he started to walk towards his favourite place in the park

"Come," he instructed, looking back at her once before leaving her on her own. Amy blinked and cautiously followed the onyx and crimson hedgehog, not walking too close to him just in-case he pounced on her again. "Hurry up would you. You have nothing to worry about" He snorted and sped up slightly. Emerald eyes glared after the black life form and she waved her arm as she caught the smell of the smoke emitting from him. Making a slight face, she hurried after him, now walking beside him so she wouldn't smell the horrible stench again. When Shadow suddenly stopped, he simply nodded forward. Amy scowled and walked forwards, looking over the city. She held in a gasp and only just managed to keep her face emotionless and blank

"Shadow, I have to tell you something..." she muttered looking down over the illuminations. She turned to face him, but in seeing the onyx male staring at her intently; she looked down and lost her nerve.

"Spit it out then," he snorted, folding his arms waiting for the apology he was so sure he was going to receive "I don't have all night" A smirk crossed his face when he saw the female bristle. He loved getting her wound up.

"I have been thinking and I need your companionship. You're the only one I've got left..." she said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes again, but she'd be damned if she was going to let him see them. Shadow looked to the female in confusion; he had definitely not been expecting that. He continued to look down upon the rose female, a bored look on his face

"What made you think that I required _your_ companionship?" He asked in an unimpressed tone, keeping his arms folded as he continued to gaze down at her. A smirk covered Amy's lips as she sauntered up to him and scratched under his chin.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked leaning back against him, gazing up to him with her emerald orbs sparkling in desire. Her eyes widened and she jumped away, looking down at herself in disgust "What was that?"

"_'That'_ would be something called _Blood Lust_" Shadow recalled with a sly smirk, one finger pointed to his scarred wrist. The pink hedgehog looked to the jagged scar he had indicated to and made a face

"That doesn't explain anything," she complained, folding her arms and making sure to keep her distance. "You still haven't answered my question. Well properly at least" All she received was a smirk. Now un-nerved by Shadow's behaviour, she took a step away from him.

"It 'explains' everything," he responded walking up beside her. He placed his finger on her arm and she felt the same rush as before. "What did that mere touch invoke in you?"

"N…nothing," she stuttered out a blush smearing her cheeks. The smirk on the dark male's face turned devious at her obvious lie and with his still placed finger, began stroking up her arm; making Amy shiver and try to push him away "Stop it..." she asked weakly.

"No," he replied, moving his finger from her arm to her shoulder, where he then stroked at her neck. Then leaning forward, he placed his lips next to her ear "Make me..." Sparks of desire flew through the female as he touched and spoke to her in such a manner. Putting her hands against his chest, the female managed to push him away.

"I said _**stop**_it," she growled, managing to tame the raging desire he had built up with his simple touches. As he advanced towards her again she took a step away "Please Shadow. I mean it..."

"You don't sound like you _mean_ it..." he purred to her, stroking his finger up her arm once again. A shiver followed his action and she caught his finger within her grip and squeezed it with all her might.

"Well I do," she hissed with a scowl "I don't want your hands anywhere _near_ me!" A smirk answered her warnings and he pulled her flush up against him. He grasped her waist tightly with his free hand and stroked the small of her back.

"You're lying..." he purred again, inching his head closer to hers and letting a hot breath over her muzzle.

"I'm not!" she insisted, pressing her hand to his face and pushing him back forcefully. "And this is _not_ what I meant by companionship!" Moving her hand away from his head, she was infuriated to see a smirk on his lips. "What now?!"

"Nothing..." he replied, removing his hands from her form; smirk still on his lips. Amy gazed at his 'innocence' and took a step away. The smirk remained on the dark hedgehog's muzzle as he looked down to the pink female, plans running through his mind. She wanted him, he was sure of it... All he needed was to grind of down her resolve, the smirk on his face widened as he shrugged and turned away slightly, looking over the vast city below; not saying another word.

-

Amy watched him in interest; she thought it would take a lot more than that for him to stop. Coming to stand by him, she looked to the same sight he was and a small smile came to her face. It was so beautiful, the lights from the plentiful streets lit up the dark sky like an orange fire. She sighed and wished Sonic was there with her to witness the sight, but he wasn't. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes and she fought against them, but one sob broke through her efforts.

"What's wrong now?" A deep voice cut through her concentration. Giving a startled noise, she passed her gaze to her companion and folded her arms

"Nothing," she replied hastily, trying to discourage him from asking more questions. The onyx male merely quirked a brow and turned to face her completely. Taking in her appearance and the lights reflecting in her jet eyes, the seductive flare arose in his eyes again and he reached out to grasp her waist again. "Do you need a physical reminder of what I asked?"

"Peh. You couldn't hit me, you're too slow" he scoffed with a mocking look, but before she could even think about proving him wrong; he pulled her against him. Desire went shooting through her mind as soon as her hip touched his and she shook the thought from her head.

"Shadow..." she growled out lowly in warning. Another smirk crossed the ebony males face as he quickly manoeuvred himself to stand behind her and he pulled her back flush up against his chest. Emerald irises were obscured for a moment as she blinked in shock before a blush flared across her cheeks as she immediately started to fidget. She should have known that it would have taken a hell of a lot more to discourage him from such acts. "Get off!" A small chuckle answered her and she ceased in struggling when she felt his hands lower from her waist to her hips.

"Are you certain?" he whispered, leaning closer to her as he did so. Knowing what would arise in her because of his proximity, he continued in his seduction "Because I could continue..." purposely trailing off the sentence, his hands fell to the hem of her skirt. Resting his head on the pink females shoulder, his crimson orbs were drawn to two missing bits of fur on her neck. A smirk sneaked onto his face as an idea came to his conscious thoughts

"Sh-Shadow" she stuttered, ceasing in her futile attempts to free herself from his hold. She could feel his hands pulling lightly on the bottom of her skirt and it was driving her wild, but she had no idea why. Opening her mouth to retort to the ebony males baiting and seduction tactics, instead of a warning; a pleasured gasp filled the silence around them. Lowering her pink furred ears, she turned her head very slightly and an involuntary groan almost passed her still parted lips.

His lips were on her shoulder, hiding his piercing fangs. He had bitten her again, but this time, she noted, it felt surprisingly... Nice. Shaking these thoughts from her head, a frown came to her face; she was not going to let him take advantage of her like this! Her thoughts were then shattered when she felt his gloved hand on her thigh. Stuttering a few times to herself, she couldn't help but rest her head back against his shoulder, nothing but desire running through her mind.

The onyx male smirked against her neck - he had heard the tone of the gasp. Deciding to take this intimate moment between them to new levels, he sensually stroked even further up her leg, hitching the skirt with his hand as it travelled higher. The ebony hedgehog felt no resistance from the female in his grasp as he continued to manipulate her with his touches and bite. He then felt his fingertips brush at her underwear. The smirk on his face widened as he took the fabric between his index finger and thumb, pulling lightly to gauge her reaction to such a bold move.

A gasp cut though the silence on the hilltop and he felt her hands travel to his quills. He waited for a few moments to make sure that she wasn't going to try and injure him, but as her hands dove into his quills, a chuckle fell from his form. Moving his hand under the cotton obstacle and traced the side of her leg, his gloved fingers teasing the fur as he ascended. Shadow heard another pleasured gasp fall from the pink female in his grasp and as a grin fell over his muzzle, he retracted from his bite to rest his head on her shoulder

"Amy," he breathed over her soft fur, trying to both keep her under his spell and get her attention

"Yes?" she replied in an almost breathless whisper, trying to over-come these emotions tearing through her body and thoughts

"How do you feel?" he asked, grasping her underwear in his fist, drawing her even closer to him by slipping his other arm around her waist. Amy didn't even try to respond to his question, as far as she was concerned at the moment were where his hands were placed "I'll take the lack of response as you are-" he pulled the fabric in his balled fist down as he moved his head to whisper in her ear "Fine..." his ruby eyes darkened as he watched her turn her head to look at him, noticing how deadly close her lips were to his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related character. No surprises there X3 I own my three Shadow plushies though! -Huggles them tightly-

**A/N: **_I would like to thank one person in particular for helping me get through this. And she is: _**shadowamypunk**_. She is fantastic! -glomps- Of course thanks also go out to: _**Elys **_and _**Sonicfan18**_ for putting up with my constant whining. XD_

_I would also like to thank: __**Little Fortune Cookie**__, __**Dee**__, __**Kitsunepowaa**__, __**Kitsune Disciple**__, __**Nighttime Lunacy**__, __**anime2videogames**__, __**Xtrasupershadowgirl**__, __**Sanguine Eyes 263**__, __**ShadowFeline-Warrior**__, __**MysticMelodyz**__, __**Ultimate_Lifeform**__, __**I Like ShadAmy**__, __**Jaddasroots**__, __**Darkness Wasted**__, __**FredGeorgeWazlib**__, __**Hope Cooper**__, __**STaR Productions**__, __**Warped Violet Roses**__, and __**Mushroom People **__for their reviews. X3_

_- - -_

As Amy stared into the eyes of her 'captor' a sudden rush of desire shot through the rose hedgehog and as she stared to the onyx vampire's face. Then without her own willing consent, she crashed her lips to his. Her mind was awash with different emotions for the male hedgehog with her, lust, affection, hate and rage, the two latter emotions stronger than the others. A small sigh came from her as she felt him smirk and return the act just as roughly as she had given it. She felt a small heat from where his hand was clutching so tightly to her panties and she felt the fabric fall away. He'd destroyed her underwear! Not having the breath or capability to complain, she continued to press her lips firmly to his. It was only when his hand moved from her waist to her torso did she manage to pull away from him to catch her non-existent breath. Watching his hand move to grasp her breast, a small moan fell from her form as he sensually massaged at them. She was too busy concentrating on those feelings to notice his other hand slipping between her legs.

As she felt the sensation from his playing fingers on her most private area, something else welled up within her. Pushing his intruding touch from her, she then fidgeted in his grasp.

"You're not being fair!" she shouted at him, managing to successfully pull away from him. "You were actually going to rape me?!" A low growl came from the onyx male as he heard such a thing being said about him, no matter if it was from the hedgehog he had strong feelings for.

"Rape? I would do no such thing to you!" he scoffed, folding his arms "Besides, you seemed to be enjoying it as much as I was," he smirked to her, moving closer with his hand outstretched for her to take. "You said it earlier. I am _all _you have left," Lowering her ears at his last sentence, she went into thought whilst still keeping a watchful eye on him. What he said was true, but would she rather mate with him to ensure her worth; as she was sure he was insinuating with his seduction, or leave him alone and probably die from either the sunlight or starvation? A small sigh fell from her as she looked to the floor, she couldn't betray Sonic's memory by sleeping with Shadow, even if he was dead. Biting her lower lip, she raised her gaze to his smug crimson eyes

"I'm sorry Shadow, but I won't 'mate' with you. I can't. If it was under different circumstances then maybe things would be different," she argued her reasoning, not taking her gaze away from his. A scowl passed over his face from her excuses and he folded his arms

"What '_circumstances_' are these? From what I have seen you would have carried on chasing the blue hedgehog!" he spat venomously, continuing to glare at the petite form of his underling.

"What the fuck?!" Amy growled in response, losing her cool with the vampire male "Shadow, look at what you did to me! How the hell can I let you touch me after you killed me?!" An amused chuckle passed Shadow's lips at her reasons, as well as her language. Folding his arms, he merely smirked at her

"But I brought you back," he pointed out, his crimson eyes never leaving her form

"That's the thing I don't get," she pondered, keeping her wary gaze directed at him "Why did you bring me back and not the others?" her emerald orbs were full of varied emotions as she stared at him "I thought you had a close relationship with Rouge..."

"No," Shadow interrupted forcefully "We were _friends_. That's all," he then began to take small- but significant- steps towards her "You still don't get it, do you?"

"What is there to get?!"

"If you are not smart enough to figure it out for yourself, I don't see why I should explain it," he scoffed in reply "Perhaps I over-estimated your intelligence..."

"Quit trying to get me riled up! You're acting like you're..." Amy stopped and stared at the ebony form before her.

"Acting like what?" he encouraged, the smirk still firmly on his muzzle. Green eyes focused on the smirking male, thoughts and conflicting emotions running through her very core. Was he saying that he liked her? Or was it one of his tricks to get into her 'trousers'?

Studying him for awhile, a frown settled over her face. There was no way he was interested in her, he was always so distant when she greeted him; even after the 'moment' they had shared in one of the rooms on the ARK

"It's nothing," she muttered "Just give me some space," she then pointed an accusing finger at him "I mean it," A small growl came from the accused hedgehog as he folded his arms once more, never hesitating from his advancing steps

"Space?" he spat, a scowl now residing on his face. Stopping himself from grabbing her once more, a growl fell from his form, mostly from her indecisiveness

"Yeah. You know what that means, right?" she teased, unfazed by his displeased actions and sounds. As he took a menacing step forwards, she merely stared at him before huffing and walking away. Crimson eyes narrowed on the retreating pink hedgehog, his hands clenching into fists as they slowly descended to hang by his sides. He wasn't sure if he should be completely pissed off with her or admire her for standing up to him. Deciding to capture her attention once more, he brought his already scarred wrist to his razor sharp canines and sliced it open with ease. With the red liquid running down his arm and dripping from his elbow onto the greedy earth below, he sought Amy out once again. If this didn't work, he knew he'd have to take drastic measures. Measures he really didn't want to take.

"What's that smell?" her inquisitive voice called to him

"Blood," he responded, holding the bleeding limb out to her "My blood to be exact," A new smirk crossed his face as he watched her turn and her eyes focused on the vital fluid. In a flurry of footsteps, she was in front of him; her tongue travelling across her bottom lip in anticipation of tasting the sweet nectar "Go ahead... Taste it," he encouraged. The smirk on his face never faltered, this time... She was his.

-

Looking at the limb, the rose female edged closer and flicked her tongue out to taste it, her eyes closing on their own accord. It tasted so much more delectable than her own, just a tang of something different. Opening one green orb, a smirk came to her face as she stared at the black and red hedgehog's blood. She then quickly bit down into the open wound and drank deeply, not giving the action a second thought. Shadow watched his 'subordinate' with dark blood red eyes, studying her every move and facial expression. He also memorised the feel of her delicate hands as she grasped his arm, wanting more of the delicacy.

Emerald eyes snapped open and she slowly backed away so her lips were not touching the wound; blood dripping down her chin. She stood still for a few moments before her knees buckled under her. Strong arms encased the rose vampire's waist mere seconds after she began to fall. Looking up to him, her eyelids lowered as she lapped up the blood from her chin. Shadow's eyes watched the pink muscle as it moved so sensually across her inviting, blood-soaked lips. Lifting his gaze to meet hers, their eyes searched each others and the pink hedgehog was sure if her heart was still beating, it would be racing due to the way he was staring at her. How did she miss how handsome he was before all of this? As she stared into his orbs, she found herself moving towards him! Gazing back and forth between his mouth and eyes, she relented to this strange feeling within her and kissed him.

As her lips met his, the onyx male's arms tightened around her petite frame, pulling her completely against him; returning the kiss as passionately as he had received it. Gently rubbing her back, he ran his tongue across the crimson stains on the females bottom lip. Smirking, he lifted his tongue and slit it slightly on his sharp canine, more red liquid being brushed onto her closed mouth. As soon as the rich, red substance seeped into her, she pressed herself further into him. A chuckle fell from the ebony male and he slipped his hands over her curves to rest under her skirt. Grasping her bare backside, he pulled her up so her feet were no longer on the floor, so she was only using him as support. Pink furred legs clamped around his waist and the same coloured arms travelled around his neck as she fought to keep balance from his move. Gloved hands then clenched around her ass as he held her and steadied her against him in this new position. Moving away from their lip-lock, Shadow gazed at her face as her eyes opened to slits of green, lust shining brightly within the jade depths.

"Amy," he started, pulling her even closer and his lips a hairs-width away from her own, making the small gust of his soft whisper fall against her parted, moist lips "I love you..." the onyx hedgehog closed the gap and kissed her hungrily.

The rose female's ears flattened as she heard his announcement. He _loved_ her? For how long? Why? Many questions were now running through her head, then a sudden revelation came to her attention; something that they had discussed earlier. _That_ was the reason he brought her back! He'd been giving her clues all evening! Sighing, she returned his kiss happily, the lust returning full force as his fingers brushed her tail every so often. She then trembled against him as she felt _something_ else pressing against her. Knowing what it was, she felt him smirk at her reaction. Deciding to play along with his teasing game, she shuffled down so her legs were now around his hips - the lust controlling her actions rather than being able to think clearly about them. Feeling him shift his hips momentarily, a small jolt of pleasure rushed up her spine. Opening her eyes, she was met by fiery cerise ones; the hunger and lust in his eyes caused a small groan to pass through her covered mouth. She wanted more! Unclasping her legs and slipping down to sit provocatively at his feet, she looked up to him, her apple green eyes almost pleading him for what she wanted.

The black and red hedgehog stared down at the lust-driven female and the smirk on his face widened. Kneeling down in front of her, he lifted his index finger and a light yellow glow appeared around the digit. Brushing it down the front of her top, the fabric melted away, causing it to drift open and expose her bra to his greedy gaze. Smirking more devilishly, he pulled it apart, letting his glowing ruby eyes see more of her beautiful body. Leaning forwards, he nuzzled his head into the valley of her breasts, his hands now pushing the article of clothing from her shoulders; it fluttering down her arms and onto the floor. Moving his face away, he grasped the lace between his teeth and flicked it against her teasingly. Setting his lips on her fur, he slowly and sensually kissed downwards, his hands undoing the clasps on her bra as he did so, pulling it off of her full chest. Lifting his gaze to the feast to his eyes, he pushed her further into the floor as he looked over her naked bosom lustfully. A hand grasped one whilst his mouth encased the other. Ebony ears lowered as he heard a lustful moan from the pink beauty in his grasp and he couldn't help but nip at the tender area between his soft moist lips - just to hear her make that intoxicating sound once more. In succeeding, Shadow let his lips travel downwards, his other hand taking over from his lips and in getting to another obstacle restricting him from his 'prize', his ruby eyes looked up to her desire ridden features. Letting one hand away from her ample chest, he pushed her down so her back met the earthy ground beneath them, that way he was in complete control of what he wanted her to do and feel - just the way he wanted it. Smirking, he sat away from her as she heaved a few pleasured breaths; though she didn't need too breathe anyway

"Take it off," he instructed, his hungry gaze flicking to the skirt that obstructed his view of her flower. He watched intently as her shaky hands lowered to remove the annoying velvet in his way, his eyes narrowed in complete desire as she slipped it from her luscious pink furred legs. Sweeping his eyes over her naked body, his ears lowered as he watched her body squirm under his gratifying scrutiny. Looming over her once more, he traced his tongue down between her breasts and getting lower as he closed his eyes to the squeaks of pleasure falling from his female. Getting closer to his destination, the male hedgehog shuffled downwards to allow himself better access to the nectar he so badly needed to taste. As his crimson orbs looked upon the sight in front of him, a devilish smirk washed across his face. Lifting her left leg, he began to place kisses from her knee and then upwards; the smirk getting darker as he ascended. Listening to the sounds of complete euphoria fall from Amy's lips and the way her hands were digging into the ground, he slowed in his kisses and then licked at her delicate bud, chuckling as her hips bucked up to meet his experimental 'torture', changing tactics he peeled his lips from his sharp fangs, making sure she was still before he continued. Growling, he opened his mouth further and sank his fangs into her most sensitive area.

Amy's eyes shot open as she screamed into the night sky. One moment she was writhing in complete pleasure and the next this?! What the hell was he playing at? She couldn't decide if the pain overwhelmed the pleasure, or if there was any pleasure at all. Her ears perked as she heard a deep chuckle from the male between her legs and as he looked up to her, she could see her blood dripping down his chin. Her emerald eyes darkened as she watched a droplet fall back down onto the now tender area he had taken it from and her head hit the floor once more with a groan; this was beginning to be too much for her to handle! A gasp escaped her parted lips as he felt his rough tongue begin to lap at the puncture wounds, her eyes closing in rapture and a soft moan following soon after. All she could feel was the soft, pleasurable motions of the muscle playing with and torturing her. Her gloved fingers plunged into the dirt as she fought to keep herself under control - although the amount of pleasure he was giving her was immense, she didn't know what he was going to ask of her next, let alone _do_ to her. Her emerald eyes opened as she managed to look to the pitch black sky above them and she ran her tongue over her own sharp canines, maybe it was time to get her own back.

Dainty feminine hands travelled down towards the preoccupied male, her fingers danced along the blades of grass towards her body. Smoothing over the fur as she went to grab his head, she smirked as she did so, readying her fangs to sink into his flesh. A gasp flew from her throat as his hands shot up and grabbed her wrists, red eyes and blood stained lips directed back up at her shocked features. A small tutting sound came from his crimson smeared mouth as he lifted a finger, brushing past her bud and making her tense in pleasure. Waving his finger from side to side, he licked the blood from him

"Tsk, tsk," he mocked, looming up and pinning her wrists above her head as he stared down into her green orbs "What _do_ you think you are doing?" he asked, his voice thick with passion and lust. Getting onto his knees, he pulled her flush against him, straddling his groin as he smirked to her, as he dared her to respond "Well?" he pushed further, sliding his hands down her spine, making her push her chest into his. Groaning at the situation and position Shadow had placed her in, the rose female locked eyes with him, her lips slightly parted to reveal the very tips of her fangs to his smirking face. Not having the vocal capacity to verbally respond, she simply groaned and pushed his head between her breasts- a low lustful growl quickly following after. Shifting her hips to grind against his, she smirked and ran her tongue over her white canines as she positioned herself above his arousal, eyes half lidded as she concentrated on the new feeling that engulfed her. She could feel his lips twitch into a smirk against the light fur across her chest and she huffed, easing herself lower; she wasn't going to let him get the upper hand! Her thoughts were jolted as he thrust up to meet her and felt him slide in further as she winced; feeling the bite mark sting and stretch under the pressure being applied by the position they were in.

Shadow had had enough of this slow, yet pleasurable, torture. Grasping her hips more firmly, he guided her down further, pausing to make sure she was looking at him and finally pushed forwards, feeling her tight passage engulf his girth. He watched as her face contorted in pain and his eyes followed the blood tears that slipped down her muzzle. Moving forwards, he lapped up the bloody trails in her fur, holding her close to him and getting her used to the sensual new things happening to her. Her fingers grasped his shoulders tightly, a sign that she was trying to endure the pain he had just caused her. Backing away from his licking, his ruby, lust hazed eyes focused on the pink female, watching as new blood ran down the wet trail his tongue had left behind. Shifting his hips, to try and make the position more comfortable and holding back the urge to just fuck her whether she was ready or not.

Amy rested her hands on his shoulders and grasped the fur with her fingers, unsure of the mixture of feelings swirling upwards to explode in her head. Looking to him once more, she saw the lust in his eyes and couldn't help but lower her ears in submission. A quick smirk shot across his muzzle before he flipped them and stared down at her, making the rose hedge-girl gasp. Feeling him press into her, she groaned - her eyes fluttering closed from the feeling of him deep inside her. Not really in control of her actions, her nails grazed his skin beneath the fur, as they ran down his back; her lips parting as she panted, wanting nothing more than to feel the dark male to fill her again. And he did. Pressing her hands on the small of his back, she let out a 'breath' against his neck as he continued to thrust into her, moaning at the sensations of his member sliding up against her steadily moistening walls. She'd never experienced such an overwhelming stimulation before and she was loving his every single movement, though the bite was still stinging, but it didn't matter to her; all her concentration was on him. She still didn't understand why she was _letting _him have sex with her, but she was too caught up in it now to even care. Running her fingers down his arms, she looked to him through half lidded lust ridden eyes, practically begging him to continue with what he was doing and more.

The onyx male pulled her to him and growled against her fur, nipping and licking at the pink fur of her neck, trying to make her lose herself even further within the passion. His fangs delicately pinching at the skin, but making sure not to break the surface. He was now sliding in and out of her tight entrance, the slick wetness from her making it effortless. Grunting into her as his hands pressed into her hips, he could feel himself losing to the euphoria that was engulfing his senses. He had not felt the pleasures of being with a female for quite some time and for it to be the one he had had an interest in when he was alive was just astounding. He couldn't believe that anyone could feel so good! Pounding into her, he felt her own lips ascend onto his shoulder - that almost sent him completely over the edge! Then, hearing her moan to him made him tingle in excitement. It was HIS name she had just said in passion and nothing sounded more erotic to the ebony hedgehog. Pushing her down into the grass he gazed down at her with dark ruby eyes, desire and lust dancing within the depths. Her lips were parted and her cheeks were flushed. Resting his right hand by her head let the other travel down her neck to grasp a breast in his hand, getting rougher as he continued to bring them both to the edges of their innermost fantasies.

Pure excitement was lacing with the passion as her dark lover continued to massage her inner most sanctum with his constant and deep thrusts. She could feel her juices seeping out of her and the slick feeling of it all over his member, just the sensuality of both sensations were making something else bubble up from her womanhood, she could feel it seeping up her spine as her non- essential breathing became more erratic. Then something washed over her, making her arms shoot out and wrap around him, her lips muffling her moans and shout of passionate euphoria as she pressed them to his neck. A flash of unbridled lust crossed her brain and she sank her fangs into the tender area of his throat, causing his eyes to shoot open and his speed to increase.

That simple act caused his lust to expand to such heights, Shadow was unsure what to make of it, but that didn't stop him from keeping her writhing through her orgasm. As those tight walls of his Rose made his thrusting too much to bare, he leant down and hungrily returned the act, biting down hard into the scar tissue of his previous, fatal bite - keeping his throbbing erection deep within her as he released his seed with a deep growl of satisfaction. In feeling Amy release from her lust-induced action, he held her to him as he rode the pleasures of his own orgasm.

"Now you're mine," he whispered to her, watching his new mate's feminine features soften as she drifted into a slumber beneath him.


End file.
